User blog:Eru Kami/Notes about October 3rd update
After about a week of doing absolutely nothing, I am back... For the most part. While I would love to post about my thoughts and pictures of the convention I went to this past weekend, the newest update is more important. With the newest update (was 1.13.0 when I started writing this, but is now 1.14.0) comes some bug fixes, a new GUI for our friends list and a very big problem for users with rooted devices/USB Debugging enabled. Aside from the Malettie's untranslated attacks, I do not know of any bugs that would need to be fixed, so I will skip commenting about the bug fixes. Another change in the 1.13.0/1.14.0 update is the new GUI for our friends lists (see image below). The older GUI was smaller with a max number of 8 people per screen. With the update, we get a larger friends list area that can load a larger number of users. Since I only have 10 people on my friends list, I do not know the max number. We also get a header that displays info that is not translated as of 1.14.0. Marine-san, do you know what it means? The biggest change (problem, to be honest), is the inability to run the game while your device is rooted/in USB debugging mode. If you are not having the problem with this and/or don't know what root/usb debugging is, then you should be fine. For those of us who are rooted, you may have to unroot your device in order to play again. For those that don't know what root means, it is practically giving Full Admin rights to a user. It gives a user the ability to view/add/modify/delete practically anything they feel like. Most people do not have root access because Carriers/Device manufacturers don't like users messing with the software of their new devices, which is retarded since Android is Open Source. For the most part, I am not sure if this affects everyone globally. To get back to the topic at hand, here are the current messages that pop up if your device is Rooted or has USB Debugging enabled: This sudden blocking of rooted/USB Debugging Enabled devices has left several users dumbfounded and some are making it known on the Google Play page. Lucky for the confused a few users have posted tips on how to remedy the problem, but unfortunately for most, they have to unroot their devices. Here's a tip on how to unroot by a user: Just to note, following the advice given is done at your own risk. If you would like to unroot your device using this method, then you can follow this link. Again, unrooting a device in said manner is done at your own risk. I have contacted Asobimo about the reason they did this, but I am sure it is to prevent cheaters from exploiting the system. Hopefully they will reconsider this action since doing so will possibly cause a drop in the number of users playing. A quick check of the Iruna platform shows that there is not a prevention method for rooted/USB debugging enabled devices. So what are everyone's thoughts on this action? Update I got a reply from the Celes Arca Support Staff and it is quite... underwhelming in terms of a good answer... Thank you for contacting CelesArca Customer Support. When playing CelesArca, unexpected issue can occur because of installed inappropriate applications to your device from PC. Therefore we fixed that these devices can no longer play CelesArca on 10/3/Wed update. Please play CelesArca with no inappropriate applications devices. Even such applications are installed not for playing CelesArca, it can be cause of unexpected defects. We apologize for any inconvenience caused, however we will do our best to help improve gameplay. Thank you, CelesArca Support IMO, that is by far the worst answer possible. 1. If an issue causing the game to screw up because a person installed apps that require root: :A) Try and patch the problem. :B) Tell those users they are SOL 2. Why didn't they just say "people are using root access to cheat, but we cannot detect who"? It's not that hard to be honest about things. This decision by far is like sending a nuke to take out an ant hill or two. In all fairness, this is probably the best solution they could come up with at the moment. Maybe some time down the road they will find a better fix, but until then users with root through simple methods, and don't have custom ROMs installed, will either have to give up root, or give up the game. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts